


Ending a Promise

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Taking a trip down memory lane does not make time go faster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 43 of my 365FF challenge, Day 7 of the Victuuriweek Challenge.
> 
> Today's Prompts;  
> Day Seven: Endings  
> Victor: Promises  
> Yuuri: Memories/Moments  
> AU: Mythos
> 
> This was the hardest yet, as I had no idea how to incorporate endings in a happy story. In the end I just went with a Happy Ending. :}

He's nervous, there is no reason for him to be nervous, but he's nervous. Not nervous to the point of an anxiety attack though, just the normal nervous anybody in his position would be. There are only about thirty more minutes, there were moments he had to wait longer. Man he could use a good drink right now though. But there is a chance that his hands will actually start to shake harder if he does and he doesn't want to spill anything on his clothes. He looks at the clock, not believing it when the hands state only two minutes have passed since the last time he looked. The universe is either playing a sick joke on him or the batteries in the clock ran out. A quick check tells him the clock is plugged in and runs just fine. 

He starts to chuckle, he's a mess already and it's not even noon. He places his hands on the table in front of him, spreads his legs apart a bit and does the breathing exercises he normally does before a competition. It's not helping much and when he looks up the damn clock has only moved an other three minutes. The universe is really playing mind tricks. Maybe some happy memories will do. He slumps his head on the table and smiles.

_"Katsudon!!! My eros is Katsudon!"  
Yeah that was not the exclamation any of them had expected. From all the things in the world to pick a food dish. Okay it's his favorite, and yes because of his diet he was refused to eat one till he won a competition and yes it was still served to the other two at the table daily. But when your life long Idol, the man that has offered to coach you one-on-one is sitting in front of you. Picking a food dish as your epitome of sexual love, well face it, it's a bit mind shattering._

_No wonder he ran and ended up skating of his nerves that evening. Under the watchful eyes of the Nishigori's. Truly some good and remarkable friends._

His hand rubs the table absentmindedly, this is also the table they shared a katsudon after Onsen on Ice. Because a promise is a promise. The second time they shared a Bowl was after the preliminary. Not that there had been any doubt he would win, but still nerves can mess things up. Like smashing your face against the side of the rink. What a bloody mess that was, but it did safe their first kiss for later. 

_"It's a Quad Flip, the signature move of his coach Victor Nikiforov!!"  
The landing was messy and shaky but it was with enough rotation. Somehow it never bothered him that the points that were taken from messing up the landing had probably meant the difference between silver and gold. It was that Quad in and on itself that had mattered. Getting gold was a latter thing. _

_This time there was a kiss when the collided at the exit of the rink. Not a perfect on, but a true one._

When they came back from China most people were so excited about the kiss that they nearly forgot to get their bowl of Katsudon. By then it had become routine to share it, having an extra-extra large one between them. By that time the eating of Katsudon was less a keeping of a promise and more a thing they did. They should have gotten one after Rostelecom as well, but with Makkachin sick and them separated. He just hadn't performed to the best of his ability. 

Still confessing he had had katsudon Piroshki's made by Yurio's grandfather while hugging in the airport after being reunited after three long days was most likely the nerves that did the talking. 

_"I want you to look after me till I retire" "This almost sound like a proposal. I hope you never retire."_

But, his score got him a ticket to the final and in the end they did share a bowl to celebrate that. 

He pinches his eyes shut. Man those days in Barcelona were a wild ride. Too many moments to pick from, but his favorite will always be the moment that ring was slipped on his finger. His thumb runs over his nicely gloved right hand, pretty bare for the moment. 

"See I told you he would be weird again." The voice from the sliding door makes him look up. 

Yurio is standing there would a look of distinguishing distaste on his face. He's wearing a very lovely bespoke dove-grey suit as is the man next to him. Chris though has a more pleasant look on his face. The both of them walk in and hoist him up from the table.

"Honestly dude, we were getting worried." "Are you drunk?" Both of the men speak simultaneously, making him blink. He decides to respond to the drunk remark first.  
"I'm not drunk. I very distinctively decided not to drink to avoid getting drunk. I was reminiscing." Then a thought hit him, an other Barcelona memory.

 _"Victor Nikiforov is dead."_

"You were right though in Barcelona, Victor Nikiforov was dead and I'm damn glad Katsuki Yuuri killed him. He was a tool." 

Yurio stares at him, Chris just starts laughing. 

"Let's get you straightened up, so that you can go out and deal with that killer of yours then. As I doubt Yurio there will give you guys your rings back otherwise." 

At this both men, straighten his clothes, pull his tie in position and -thank you Chris- comb his hair proper from where the table flattened it weirdly. While they do this he can feel his nerves creep up again.  
Victor Nikiforov made it his life's work to always back out of promises idly made, to the point most people never even bothered to remind him of them being made in the first place. Yet here he was, ready to end a promise he made fully intended to keep. And now that all requirements were met, he was going to enjoy it. At that he steps out of the dinning room ready to meet his Husband-to-be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like my stuff please read the rest and know any Comment and Kudo is greatly appreciated.  
> And drop by my Tumblr; the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com  
> Please drop me a comment or an ask if there is something you think I might like writing about. :}


End file.
